Can't You See The Connection? Chasing After Her
by Chinorwegia
Summary: After an unexplained skip of several years, the nine Muses are now in college. Honoka has not managed to give up on Maki and is trying to revive the love they had. But with Nico wanting to finally have a chance with Maki, the three of them are locked in a love triangle. Two people fighting for one person's love Said person being somewhat oblivious One hectic school year.
1. Chapter 1

***portal opens* **

**Kotomi: *steps out and stops to look around* Hey guys…I think this is the wro-**

**Hanari: *leaps out of the portal and knocks Kotomi over* Don't just stand there next time!**

**Kotomi: ..**

***Emi and Niki step out of the portal and immediately trip over the pile-up***

**Emi: Ouch…why did everybody stop?**

**Kotomi: Because I think this is the wrong time.**

***they get to their feet and look around***

**Hanari: Isn't this…a college?**

**Niki: We must be at the time when they went to college, after they all graduated.**

**Emi: So we did move forward in time, but not that far.**

**Niki: I see. Ahem. To the readers, those of you who might not know us, we will introduce ourselves. So, hi. I'm Kousaka Niki, ten years old and a Sagitarrius.**

**Emi: I'm Ayase Emi, eleven, and an Aquarius.**

**Kotomi: Sonoda Kotomi, 14, and an Aries.**

**Hanari: Hoshizora Hanari, 14, also an Aries.**

**Niki: …Now what?**

**Emi: We get started with the story? We're not moving in time for quite a while.**

**Kotomi: Might as well.**

**Hanari: Chinorwegia does not own Love Live nya!**

* * *

"Maki-chan, Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan! Over here!" Honoka called, cupping her hands around her mouth. She waved and only stopped when she got a returning wave from Rin. Then she sat back down next to Kotori and Umi. The three first years detached themselves from their orientation tour group and walked over to the second years.

"How's your first day been?" Umi asked.

"Really boring nya! All they've done so far is lead us around and lecture us about the history of the school! Blah, blah,, boring nya!" Rin complained.

"It hasn't been that bad, Rin-chan." Hanayo tried to reason, but the cat-like girl was having none of it. Umi looked over at Honoka. The ginger was staring longingly at Maki, but the red-head either didn't notice or didn't care. Maki played with her hair as she watched the orientation group move farther and farther away.

They were all college students now. Maki had been told of her relationship with Honoka before taking the all-cure multiple times. She believed parts of it, only because those parts were personal and the only one who knew was Honoka. But she did not believe that Honoka and her had ever made it beyond being friends that were slightly intimate. Honoka was nonetheless happier after finding out that Maki would still believe her, even though she wished they were still as close as they were back in high school.

"Hey. Where's all the third-years?" Maki asked, speaking up for the first time since they had got there.

"They're busy preparing the club for its three new members." Honoka responded. Maki nodded and turned away again to continue looking at the campus. Honoka visibly deflated. _'Why can't I get over this? It's been three years…'_

"By new members, do you mean us?" Hanayo asked, trying to restart a conversation.

"Yeah!" Kotori said, picking up on Hanayo's intention.

"Oh! Everyone's gathered already!" Nozomi said as she and the other two walked over. Eri and Nozomi were holding hands and Nico was slightly behind them. Nico and Honoka stared at each other, red meeting blue._ 'Maki-chan's mine! Now I remember, this is why I couldn't give her up even though it's been three years since we were truly together. I won't let someone else take my Maki away from me!' _Honoka thought. _'No, you dolt! Maki will obviously pick me, Super Idol Yazawa Nico! Even if she does trust you still, there's no way to go back to the way you were before!'_ Nico thought. They glared at each other, tension rising in the air.

"Um…what?" Hanayo asked, having felt the sudden jump in tension after the third-years arrived. Kotori and Nozomi pulled her to the side, away from Maki's hearing range, which wasn't far as the red-head had suddenly found herself as a piece of rope for the tug-of-war between Nico and Honoka.

"Nico-chi's trying to win points with Maki-chan." Nozomi whispered.

"What?!"

"After we got into college, Nico-chan came up to Honoka-chan and announced a challenge for the right to Maki-chan. They've been fighting every chance they had." Kotori informed her.

"Why haven't the professors done anything about it?"

"Because…they fight with things like water guns, board games, card games, anything that isn't really dangerous." Nozomi said.

"So…the three of them are locked in a love triangle, where two of them are competing for one person's love, and the person in question has no idea of anything?"

"Basically, yes."

"Oh, okay. Got it." The three of them rejoined the rest of the group. Nico and Honoka were rolling on the ground, holding their heads. Apparently Umi had chopped the both of them on the back of their heads.

"What's going on?" Maki asked Hanayo, having noticed her leaving and coming back despite being used as a rope at the time.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Maki-chan!" Hanayo answered, ignoring Maki's raised eyebrow. _'Okay… Hanayo's not telling me anything, which means I will have to find out on my own. Not that it's any different from what I'm used to doing. Okay, think Maki. Both Honoka and Nico are fighting for some reason…but why are they fighting?'_ Maki mused, playing with her hair as she thought.

"I just realized something." Hanayo said. "We were supposed to learn where everything is on our tour but now they're gone and we have no idea where anything is."

"There's an easy solution to that! We'll show you around!" Honoka shouted, sitting up.

"Says the person who can't find her classes without help." Nico said with a smirk.

"Hey! Nozomi-chan said you needed help too!" Honoka retorted.

"But I don't need it anymore! Unlike you!" Nico responded smugly.

"Both of you shut up!" Maki shouted at both of them, startling the duo into silence. She turned her back on the two. "Please, show us around." She asked of Eri and Nozomi.

"Sure." Eri shrugged. "And then we can head to the clubroom afterward." The blonde walked off, trailed by the first-years.

"Jeez, you two. Don't fight over Maki especially if she's right in front of you." Umi scolded.

"Hmph! She started it!" Honoka and Nico said at the same time. "What did you just say?!"

"Stop arguing already!" Umi exclaimed in expasperation. "You're going to get Maki yelling at you again."

"They're leaving us behind." Kotori said, pointing after the four.

"First to Maki-chan wins!" Honoka shouted, taking off.

"You're on!" Nico responded, chasing after her. Umi, Kotori, and Nozomi followed at a slower pace. Umi sighed as she witnessed Nico and Honoka bowl Maki over, then start arguing with each other over who won. The argument was quickly over as Maki dealt with the two accordingly. _'This is going to be an exhausting year…_'

* * *

**Emi: Huh. Not as bad as I thought it would be.**

**Niki: Duh! College is when they start moving closer!**

**Kotomi: *rolls eyes* Everyone started getting closer. Well, Eri and Nozomi are already pretty close.**

**Hanari: No duh! They're already married!**

***the four of them get into an argument over something trivial***

**Honoka and Nico: Review! *they glare at each other* I said it first! No, I did! You lie! Shut up! I did it first!**

**Maki: Both of you should shut up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Niki: And we're back! So…the first review is Equastar's! *she reads it* No, Maki won't be turning into a child. Hopefully.**

**Emi: We know she's not.**

**Niki: True.**

**Emi: If you don't mind me asking, what do you agree with Maki on, Nexus Infinity-san?**

**Yes. I am. And I am random. Take it or leave it.**

**Kotomi: *makes beeping sounds* Updating….updating….updating…. *imitating a computer***

**Hanari: They both want to 'Kiss the girl~' *gets shot***

**Kotomi: O.O Hanari! **

**Hanari: It's a joke, Kotomi. I'm not really shot.**

**Kotomi: Don't scare me like that!**

**Hanari: Ehe~**

**Niki: Chinorwegia does not own Love Live! *whispers to Emi* Now let's get out of here and leave them alone. *the two younger girls leave***

* * *

Maki flopped onto her bed in the dorm room she shared with Hanayo and Rin. It had been an exhausting day and she still didn't know where everything was on the campus. Honoka and Nico kept arguing with each other the entire tour, even when Umi, Eri, and Nozomi threatened them. They just took the punishment and were back at it again less than five minutes later. The only time they stopped for longer than a couple minutes was when she yelled at them. And then, they would start yelling at each other over who managed to get her angry. She stared up at the ceiling, enjoying the silence she had since the room's other two occupants were still down in the cafeteria. The place offered seconds and thirds to those who could stomach the food and Hanayo and Rin were down taking advantage of the generous amounts of food. She rolled over and hugged a teddy bear. Honoka had given it to her, saying that it belonged to her. Maki didn't remember getting a teddy bear but accepted it anyway, though she couldn't figure out why she wanted to keep the thing. The blue shirt the bear had on was soft as she rubbed her face against it. She sighed, straightening up so that she looked the bear in the eye.

"I don't get why they are acting like this." Maki told it. The bear didn't respond.

"I mean, I know there was some past relationship between me and Honoka, but I don't remember any of that. All I have to rely on is the word of everyone else. But there's no reason for Honoka to fight Nico, right?" The bear still didn't respond. Maki frowned. Since her bed was visible from the door, and she was facing away from the door, Hanayo and Rin walked in on her talking to herself without Maki noticing.

"It just makes no sense, you know?" Check that. She was talking to her stuffed bear, which was probably worse.

"Maki-chan, are you okay?" Hanayo asked in concern. She had her phone ready, prepared to make an emergency call to a mental hospital. The red-head was startled and fell off her bed.

"H-How much did you hear?!" Maki asked, wide-eyed.

"Pretty much all of it nya! Do you really not get it?" Rin chirped cheerfully. She didn't get an answer as Maki groaned and flopped back on her bed. She huddled close to her bear.

"Of course I don't get it." For a moment, Hanayo almost pushed the call button when she realized that Maki was responding to Rin's question, not talking to her bear again. "It makes no sense." Rin looked at Hanayo. Hanayo shrugged and put the phone away.

"Do you want to take a bath now?" Rin asked hesitantly. The girls' dorm only had one large bathing area on the bottom floor. There were restrooms in each of the rooms, but none contained a bath. And while Hanayo and Rin normally would have been fine leaving Maki alone if the red-head wanted it, both were concerned for the mental stability of their friend.

"Okay. Let me get my clothes first." Maki got off her bed and walked over to her suitcase. She opened it and rummaged through it for her pajamas. Rin and Hanayo did the same. The three of them hadn't had time to unpack, having gone to eat right after the tour. In Maki's case, she went up after eating but just lounged on her bed. In Rin's and Hanayo's cases, they had only just came up after eating.

The three of them took the stairs down to the baths, thinking they were fortunate to be only on the second floor.

"So Kayo-chin was stuffing her face with rice and everyone around us was staring at us! It was so embarrassing nya!" Rin whined as she told Maki what happened after the red-head had left.

"You were stuffing your face with ramen, Rin-chan! It wasn't just me they were staring at!" Hanayo said.

"Rin thinks it was you they were staring at!"

"Why is that?"

"Because Kayo-chin is too cute to be ignored!" Rin's response was followed by glomping the other girl. Maki sighed. Every 'fight' those two had always seemed to end in Rin hugging Hanayo. It felt so awkward as the third wheel that Maki tended to walk away as soon as the hugging started to avoid seeing anything too intimate. She was about to do just that when they broke apart, having remembered that they needed to watch Maki.

"…Why are you guys staring at me?" Maki asked, finally, as they were taking off their clothes.

"N-no reason!" Hanayo stuttered, averting her eyes from Maki's …let's say, more developed, body. Maki raised an eyebrow but said nothing more on the subject. After all, Rin had just caused a distraction by slipping on the floor and falling. How she had done so, with the floor clean and dry, was left unanswered as she got back up and the three of them walked into the bath area. Not that many students were in there, probably planning to take baths at a later time, so most of the showers were open. They spotted the senior students of Muse lounging in the bath already. Honoka and Nico immediately got up from the bath and headed over to Maki, neither bothering to cover themselves up.

"I'll wash your back!" Honoka shouted.

"No, I'll wash it!" Nico retorted. They glared at each other again.

"I said I'd do it! No, I did! Stop copying me! No, you stop copying me! Maki-chan is mine! I said, Maki-chan belongs to me! Are you even listening to me?! Stop talking! No, you stop!" They continued yelling at each other. Maki vaguely wondered how the heck they even managed to say exactly same things at the same time as she went to go shower by herself. Nico and Honoka were so caught up in their argument (can it even be called an argument if all they are doing is yelling the same things at each other?) that neither noticed until that Maki had started her shower until she had turned the shower off.

"Time for Nozomi's test of cleanliness!" Nozomi announced, getting out of the bath herself and heading over to Maki. The red-head blushed as Nozomi examined every inch of her body, moving the arms that tried to hide the intimate parts.

"I declare Maki-chan…" The third-years and second-years watched with bated breaths while the first-years remained baffled. They had gotten used to Nozomi selecting one of them at random to inspect each day that none of the second or third years were embarrassed at having their bodies seen anymore.

"…not completely clean!" The spiritual girl sat Maki back down on the stool and turned on the shower head again, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I swear I'm clean!" Maki yelled before falling under the onslaught of Nozomi's cleaning techniques. And, try as she might, Maki could not escape from the purple-haired girl's grasp.

"I feel sorry for Maki-chan." Honoka whispered, letting a tear slip down her face.

"She will be missed." Nico agreed for once. They headed back for the bath, apparently giving Maki up for dead now that she was in Nozomi's clutches.

"I'm not dead yet!" Maki made a brave attempt at escape. She was a couple steps away from the bath before being caught and carried back to the shower. By now, even Hanayo and Rin were done with their showers and had joined the older students in the bath.

"…Is this a normal thing?" Hanayo asked.

"Pretty much. Nozomi just picks someone at random to check so we are always super cautious when we shower now." Eri told her.

"Ah~ And Maki-chan hates actually taking the shower too nya." Rin said sadly, glancing over to where Maki was still under torture from Nozomi. By now, the usually calm and composed red0head was pleading for Nozomi to let her go. Nozomi relented and washed the soap off of Maki before taking her hand and walking her over to the bath as if she was a little kid who needed watching. Now all nine members were relaxing in the bath, at least, until Honoka and Nico started arguing again about how neither of them went to save Maki from Nozomi. Which led to Nozomi punishing them. Which was why Maki was now headed back to her room. Her skin felt raw and exposed, even the parts that were covered by clothes. There was no way she would be able to survive if she showered at the same time as Nozomi so she resolved to figure out the purple-haired girl's shower time and avoid it.

* * *

**Niki: …This was by far, the most random Maki-centric chapter ever. *claps slowly* Cookies will be given in the next chapter to those who can find a reference to Love Past in this chapter!**

**Emi: I just realized something.**

**Kotomi: Which is?**

**Emi: We've been in the past this long but we've never: eaten, showered, or done anything regarding our bodily needs.**

**Hanari: Maybe because we're from the future, none of that applies to us when we are in the past?**

**Niki: That's confusing.**

**Kotomi: But there's nothing we can do about it if there's nowhere for us to go.**

**Emi: I've said this before, and I'm going to say it again. I hate your logic.**

**Kotomi: Thank you. *smiles smugly***

**Hanari: Review please nya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Niki: Ding ding ding! lianacim14 got it the answer! In the future, Eri did say that Nozomi would kill her if Maki wasn't perfectly clean. You could say that this where it started.**

**Emi: You know…there should be more reviews than just two but the guest reviews aren't showing up for some reason. So we can't respond to them. Sorry to the guest reviewers if there are any!**

**Kotomi: Note, Emi said she hated my logic. But yes, I agree. There is no need for logic.**

**Emi: Then why do you keep using it?!**

**Kotomi: Because I can.**

**Hanari: Boo…there weren't that many reviews this time so I have to do the disclaimer. Chinorwegia does not own Love Live School Idol Project or any of its characters.**

* * *

An alarm clock woke her up the next day. Maki blinked sleep out of her eyes, wondering who set the alarm. She didn't, since the classes wouldn't start for real until the next week. Rin slammed a fist on the noisemaker and silenced it. The cat-like girl then curled up and went back to sleep. Maki got onto her hands and knees, her blanket sliding off her back. _'Maybe I should try getting back to sleep too…'_ She thought as she yawned. She fell back onto the bed and had just closed her eyes when a loud crash came from just outside their door. All three girls cringed instinctively, pulling their pillows around to cover their ears. '_I bet it's Honoka and Nico again.'_ Maki thought as she fought to ignore the loud sounds outside. Rin got up from her bed, still holding her pillow, and went to the door, opened it, threw the pillow at whoever was making the noise, then slammed the door shut and returned to her bed. She did it all without opening her eyes. It became silent and Maki rolled over to see how her roommates were faring. Rin had passed out on her blankets after returning from the door, but Hanayo had gotten up and had started making her bed.

"Good morning, Maki-chan." Hanayo whispered as she noticed that Maki was awake. She was careful to keep her voice low as to avoid waking up Rin though.

"Morning." Maki responded courteously. The noise started up outside again, louder so that they could actually hear what was being said.

"I SAID I WAS GOING TO GET MAKI-CHAN!" That voice belonged to Honoka.

"NO, I SAID I WAS GOING TO! YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" The other voice belonged to Nico. Maki groaned and buried her face in her pillow again. Hanayo giggled.

"Should I go tell them that you're still asleep so they would leave?" Hanayo offered.

"Please." Maki mumbled into her pillow. Hanayo smiled and went out to inform the two older students.

"Maki-chan's still asleep and I'm pretty sure you don't want to wake her right?" Hanayo asked. Honoka and Nico shut up and nodded. "Well?" The two of them sighed and went, arguing over whose fault it was as they did, though they kept it to a significantly lower volume than the shouts before. Hanayo watched them go and then shut the door. She found that Maki was now sitting on her bed, holding the stuffed bear for comfort. Rin had teased her about it the previous night but the teasing stopped when Maki remarked that the bear made her feel safe for some reason. Hanayo's smile faded for a little when she remembered what could have happened if not for the weirdness on the night of Nozomi's and Eri's wedding._ 'There wouldn't be this fight for love, although it is interesting to watch.'_

"Are they finally gone nya?" Rin asked, stretching in a very cat-like manner. She blinked at Maki cheerfully and hopped neatly off her bed.

"Yeah. They left because they didn't want to disturb Maki-chan's rest." Hanayo explained.

"Hm~? I should have said that instead of throwing a pillow at them nya. Oh well!" The orange-haired girl skipped into the bathroom, grabbing her clothes along the way.

"You forgot to make your bed, Rin-chan!" Hanayo called after her.

"Do it for me, nya!" was Rin's response as she closed the bathroom door. Hanayo sighed and started making Rin's bed.

"Hey, Hanayo. Why are they doing this? I don't get it." Maki said, her voiced muffled as she spoke into the bear she held instead of to Hanayo. The timid girl paused in her task. Maki had posed this question to them last night too, after they had come up from the bath, but neither was able to give her an answer. _'Without her memories with Honoka-chan, she's back to where she was before she ever learned what love was. Everything connected to love and Honoka-chan together was deleted. We can't tell her what love is until she experiences it again, and with the way things are going, that won't happen for a while.'_ Hanayo glanced at Maki, noticing how tightly the red-head held the bear. _'That is proof that there's still some feeling for Honoka-chan in her, but how will Nico-chan fit into the equation?'_

"…'Love is…putting someone's needs before yours.'" Hanayo flinched. '_That is one definition of love, but where did Maki-chan pull it from?'_

"Where did you hear that from, Maki-chan?" Hanayo asked, focusing on Rin's bed to avoid sounding nervous.

"From Frozen. But I don't remember ever watching that movie, so…how come I know that line?" Maki fell backwards onto her bed. "Nothing makes sense…"

'_I don't get it either, Maki-chan. You watched that movie with Honoka-chan, so your memory of it should be gone. And yet, you still remember the lines. Wait, maybe-' _

"Is my bed fixed yet nya?!" Rin called, coming out from the bathroom. She had changed out of her pajamas and now looked like she was ready to run a marathon. And she could, if she wanted to.

"Almost, Rin-chan!" Hanayo answered. "You can go wash up, Maki-chan." Maki nodded and got up from her bed. She went to the wardrobe and took her clothes out from her section of the furniture. As she walked into the bathroom, she couldn't shake off the lingering suspicion that the feelings she had no explanation for had something to do with her first year in high school. And that no one was explaining things to her even though it was obvious they knew. In the safety of the bathroom where no one was watching, she sighed. She combed her hair into a presentable state and then set about changing her clothes.

Meanwhile, outside the bathroom, Hanayo had moved to fixing Maki's bed as well since she had nothing else to do.

"Did she ask about that again nya?" Rin asked, her voice quiet. She held the bear as she sat on the floor, so that it wouldn't get in the way as Hanayo performed her self-appointed task.

"Yes, she did. And she remembered a line from Frozen, though the only time she's ever watched it was with Honoka-chan."

"But if it was with Honoka-chan, then she shouldn't have remembered it!" Rin said.

"I don't know, but maybe, just maybe, she might be able to remember." Hanayo said. "'Kay. The bed's finished, Rin-chan." Rin jumped to her feet and placed the bear on Maki's bed. They stared at it, or more precisely, at the faded blue shirt it was wearing.

"Your turn, Hanayo." Maki's voice startled the two other girls. She looked at each of them in turn, confused as to why they were surprised.

"O-okay!" Hanayo fled to the bathroom. It was then that Maki noticed that her bed had been made for her.

"Hey, Maki-chan! Do you know any other lines from Frozen?" Rin asked.

"I shouldn't, but I do actually. I still don't get how I do though." Maki said._ 'Okay, now to distract her before she actually starts thinking about it nya.'_ Rin thought.

"Maki-chan! Hug!" Rin tackled the red-head to the ground in a hug.

"W-W-What are you doing Rin?!" Maki shouted, half in anger and half in embarrassment. "Save it for Hanayo!"

"Ehhh? Rin just thought that Maki-chan needs hug once in a while too nya!" The cat-like girl said.

"'I like warm hugs.'" Maki quoted another line from Frozen. And Rin froze. Maki stared up at the other girl.

"Why can I quote from Frozen?" She asked quietly. Rin needed another distraction, and fast. Thankfully, it came in the form of Hanayo stepping out of the bathroom. Maki pushed Rin off of her before Hanayo could notice and suspect something that would be a total misunderstanding.

"Now that everyone's nice and clean-" Maki cringed, remembering her shower the previous night "-let's go and get breakfast nya!" The orange-haired girl led her roommates eagerly down the stairs to the dorm cafeteria, where they found that they were the last Muse to get there.

"Maki-chan! Sit next to me!" Honoka patted the empty chair next to her.

"No, sit next to me!" Nico shouted. The two of them glared at each other, after a while of which they started throwing food at each other. The other second and third years picked up their trays and moved to another table, where the three first years joined them.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Hanayo asked Umi.

"No. There's no point in doing so." Umi informed her as the bluenette continued eating her breakfast.

"Eat fast you three. I'd rather all of us get out of here before they notice that we left them." Eri said. The three first years looked at each other and started eating, preferring to get away from the arguing students rather than getting involved. The seven of them left the two in the cafeteria to be chewed out by an adult.

"So…what are you three going to do today?" Kotori asked.

"Rin wants to explore the town nya!" Rin said excitedly.

"And both of you are going with her?" Nozomi asked, talking to Maki and Hanayo. They nodded.

"Okay, then we'll see you at dinner, or maybe in the bath." Eri said, casting an look at Maki, who had visibly paled at the mention of the bath.

"What are you going to do nya?" Rin asked, either not noticing or not caring about the sudden change in Maki.

"Eri-chi and I are going to the movies." Nozomi said.

"We're going to see how Honoka's doing." Umi said. Rin nodded.

"Then we'll be going now nya!" Rin said cheerfully, taking both of the other first year's hands and pulling them along behind her as she ran out towards the campus gates.

* * *

"Wow…there's a lot of things to look at here…" Hanayo gasped, peering into the souvineir shops that lined the streets.

"Yeah! I bet we could spend the entire day here and still not see everything that they have to offer nya!" Rin was as excited as a little child. "Can we go in and take a closer look?"

"I think that there's no point since we are living here now." Maki said, absentmindedly twirling a lock of her red hair.

"It's for the memor-I mean fun of it! Who doesn't want to look at gift shops?" Rin said. She had come dangerously close to saying the 'm' word and she knew that Hanayo had noticed. '_Did Maki-chan notice?'_

"It can't be helped then. Let's go in but we better not touch anything." _'Apparently not. I'm safe nya.'_ Rin led the way into the small shop. All the shelves were crowded with little trinkets that depicted where they where currently.

"Ooh, look! I found my name nya!" Rin said excitedly, pointing at a keychain. It had her name spelled out on the front side and a frontal view of their campus on the back. "It's only four dollars so I'm going to buy it!" Neither Hanayo nor Maki found the heart to stop the eager girl as she zig-zagged her way to the cashier. Now that Rin had successfully purchased something, they returned to their original mission of exploring the town. Only to stop fifteen minutes later at a park with a small lake.

"We can feed the ducks here!" Hanayo said. She purchased a small package of bread crumbs from someone who had seen the profit in selling bread crumbs to those who wanted to feed the ducks but lacked the actual food for them. She threw a small handful into the water and the three of them watched as the ducks swam over to eat the offered food. Soon though, Hanayo was the only one still standing and watching the ducks. Maki and Rin had relocated to a nearby picnic table out of boredom.

"Do you think we can go swimming in the lake?" Rin asked, eyeing the water.

"I don't think so. It looks dirty and it might be illegal to do so." Maki responded.

"…I think you're right nya." Rin said, reading a nearby sign. Hanayo ran out of bread crumbs and they continued on their way, not knowing where they were going. It was around 4 pm when they realized that dinner would be served in a little while and they had no idea where they were.

"Nobody panic. I have some money since I didn't buy anything. We can call a taxi and have it take us back to the campus." Maki said. They did exactly that and arrived back at the campus half an hour later.

"Oh! You're here! I thought you three would have gotten lost!" Nozomi teased. All three of them turned red, confirming Nozomi's statement to be true.

"So, how'd you get back?" Eri asked, genuinely curious.

"Taxi." Rin admitted. "But we'll figure out how to get around the town without getting lost nya!" Eri shrugged, not wanting to get in a fight when there was food to be eaten. The nine of them sat down at one table, with an adult watching Honoka and Nico so that they could not possibly get into a fight.

"So…after this we'll all take a bath together right? Everyone's clothes are already down there." Nozomi said with a smile.

"I-I think I'll take one later…" Maki stammered.

"Nonsense. It's no fun taking one by yourself!" Nozomi looked appalled that Maki had even bothered saying such a thing.

"That's right, Maki-chan! If everyone else is going, then you're coming too!" Rin said, having completely forgotten why Maki wanted to avoid it.

"It wouldn't be the same if eight of us were there but you weren't." Hanayo said. _'Sorry, Maki-chan.'_ With pressure coming at her from all sides, she had no choice but to give in.

* * *

She lay face-down on her bed, too embarrassed to look at anyone else. '_Eri said that Nozomi picks someone at random, so why'd she choose me again?!'_ Maki sighed and turned her head. Rin and Hanayo were sitting on their respective beds and were conversing with each other. She resolved that tomorrow would be different from today, especially the bath part, and to figure out where these strange memories and feelings were coming from. Not that her previous night's resolution had worked.

* * *

**Niki: You know…I get the feeling that Maki's going to be the center of attention for most of this time period, like how Honoka was the center in the last one.**

**Emi: Probably. But there will be some viewpoints from other characters too, won't there?**

**Kotomi: Logically speaking, there would have to be because how else are we going to know what else is going on?**

**Emi: I thought we were done with logic.**

**Kotomi: I never said I was done using it.**

**Emi: *reads the opening* Fu-*glances at Niki*-dge.**

**Niki: Fudge?! Where?!**

**Hanari: Nowhere. We don't eat remember?**

**Niki: Oh. Right.**

**Hanari: Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Niki: We're back! *thinks about it* Does it count to say 'we're back' if the updates are pretty much on a daily basis?**

**Emi: *shrugs*I'll do the first review this time. *reads it* …This review from equastar is…very confusing.**

**Hanari: Let me see, let me see! *peers over Emi's shoulder* Yeah…I have no answer for that either.**

**Kotomi: Moving on…**

**Emi: Wait, wha-*gets hit in the face by the fudge which knocks her into a sitting position***

**Niki: Yay! Fudge! *pounces on Emi and starts licking the dessert off***

**Emi: W-w-what are you doing, Niki?! *panicking as she is pinned down***

**Niki: Eating. What does it look like? Now stop moving, it's hard to get it as it is already. *she leans down and continues licking the chocolate off of Emi's skin***

***Kotomi and Hanari erect a cardboard wall between those two and the readers. Hanari then paints 'sound only' in big letters on the wall***

**Kotomi: Continuing now… Sometimes Hanari wakes up early and in a good mood, usually earlier than the rest of us but sometimes she gets irritated when we try to wake her up.**

**Niki: Oh look. Some of the fudge dripped down your shirt…**

**Emi: Someone save me! I think Niki's turned yande- Kyaaaaaa!**

**Hanari: *ignoring them* I think we should be able to make it back to our own time at some point…**

**Kotomi: There will be some HonoMaki moments, as well as NicoMaki moments, and the occasional HonoNico (?) moment.**

**Hanari: Hey, it's been kinda quiet behind the 'Sound Only' wall. *Emi shrieks* Nevermind.**

**Kotomi: Chinorwegia does not own Love Live.**

* * *

Sunlight crept in through the window, tracing a line across a sleeping red-head's face. She tried to avoid the light by hiding under her blanket but the light seemed to follow her. Unhappily, she opened her eyes, deciding that the sun was mocking her. She rolled over on her bed and peered out from under the blanket to see how Rin and Hanayo were doing. Rin was still asleep, as per usual, and Hanayo seemed to be sleeping as well. Seeing as it was still quiet, Maki shifted into a more comfortable position and closed her eyes again.

And then all hell broke loose. Not literally though. Honoka into the dorm room, startling all three occupants from their slumber.

"Up and at 'em peoples! We're doing an all-day party today, or did you forget?!" Honoka shouted cheerfully. All three first years seemed to have the same idea. They drew their blankets closer around them and tried to shut out the voice.

"You heard Honoka-chan. Unless you want some punishment~" Nozomi said in a sweet voice. Even though none of the three could actually see the purple-haired student, they were all filled with a sudden fear that drove them out of their comfortable beds.

"W-we're up!" Hanayo said shrilly. Nozomi looked disappointed and the trio gave a sigh of relief.

"We'll give you some time to get ready." Honoka continued. She pushed Nozomi out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"…Does anyone remember if Honoka said anything about a party?" Maki asked after the older students had left.

"No."

"Nope nya!"

"…Do you get the feeling that Honoka just came up with the idea this morning and no one bothered to tell her that she didn't tell anyone else?"

"Maybe."

"That sounds like Honoka-chan nya!"

"I'll go wash up first." Hanayo said. She went into the bathroom and as soon as she had gone in, Rin started taking the blankets and pillows from all three beds and dumping them on the floor.

"…What are you doing." Maki asked, in a deadpan sort of way.

"Making a nest nya! Want to come in?" Rin invited her with a cheerful grin. Maki shook her head, picking up a pillow to put it back where it belonged. Rin grabbed her arm and pulled the off-balanced girl in to the mess she had made.

"Rin!" Maki complained. Then she realized that the pile of blankets and pillows was pretty comfortable. Rin smiled as she watched Maki move about to make herself comfortable. And that was how Hanayo found them a few minutes later, or rather, the huge pile they had made. Both girls were hidden snugly away in the mass of blanket and had resumed their interrupted sleep.

"Ahhh~ What should I do? IF Honoka-chan comes back in and sees them like this then they'll definitely receive punishment at the hands of Nozomi-chan! But I don't want to wake them either!" Hanayo realized that she would rather have her friends irritated at her than to suffer after Nozomi's treatment and dove into the nest.

"Rin-chan! Maki-chan! Wake up!" Hanayo shouted as she shook her two friends roughly.

"It's comfortable hereee nya!: Rin whined. Maki gave no response beyond a soft grunt.

"If you don't get up and get ready, Nozomi-chan's going to come back!" That got their attention. They had been so intent on going back to sleep that they forgot the threat that hung over them. Maki quickly scrambled out of the nest and into the bathroom, in no way wanting to deal with the purple-haired girl. Rin actually participated in the cleanup of the mess, since it was mostly her fault that everything was on the floor.

The three of them managed to get out of their room and through breakfast unscathed.

"So? What's this about a party?" Maki asked.

"It's the 'Congratulations on Making it to College with the Rest of Us' Party!" Honoka said, giving the name a thumbs up.

"It was MY idea." Nico inputted. Honoka threw a piece of bread at the shorter yet older student. Nico retaliated by flicking a spoonful of pudding at the ginger leader.

"You know…I get the feeling the fights are just becoming less about Maki-chan and more about who is better." Nozomi admitted to Eri.

"Yeah…" Umi smacked both of the food-fighting students in the forehead.

"That hurts, Umi-chan!" Honoka whimpered, holding her forehead. Likewise, Nico was also complaining about the injury.

"Where is the party going to be held nya?" Rin asked, successfully distracting Honoka from her stinging forehead.

"In my room!" Outraged shouts erupted from Kotori and Umi.

"You never told us that!" Umi shouted, gripping her friend's shirt collar.

"You can't just decide things like that, Honoka-chan…" Kotori said. "But I think you're killing her, Umi-chan." Umi released the shirt and Honoka fell to the floor, coughing.

"I thought it would be okay…" Honoka said slowly, giving her roommates her best puppy eyes. _'I can't believe I'm actually wishing that school started already. This is just getting out of hand.'_ Maki sighed.

* * *

**Emi: *sobbing in a corner* I can't get married now…**

**Niki: ? *licks some fudge of the corner of her mouth***

**Good news kids! We have enough funds now to provide you with a bathroom as well as a kitchen! *the new rooms magically appear* Bye bye!**

**Hanari: Okay, let's get you cleaned up. *drags Niki to the bathroom***

**Niki: Noooo! I don't need a bath! *the bathroom door is slammed shut behind the two***

**Kotomi: *sits next to Emi and places a hand on her shoulder* It's okay Emi. Someday you will be able to take her instead of having her take you.**

**Emi: *teary-eyed* Have you managed that with Hanari?**

**Kotomi: …no…**

***the two of them hug each other and cry***

**...Seeing as everyone is busy, I guess I will do this for once. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Emi: Someone likes me?**

**Kotomi: Yes! Finally they start talking about someone besides Niki!**

**Hanari: Though I wish we got some attention too.**

**Niki: I think you should. I mean, we're all stuck here together so…more people should be getting to know you soon.**

**Kotomi: I can't believe she's reassuring us about our popularity with the readers!**

**Hanari: Then again, it's probably better to expect no attention because we are OC's.**

**Emi: Wait! We just got way off topic from Nexus Infinity-san's review. O.O Please, no more!**

**Niki: Close bonding? Between who?**

**Kotomi: Maybe she will, maybe she won't. It depends.**

**Emi: O.O**

**Niki: ?**

**Hanari: I'll do the disclaimer again! Chinorwegia does not own Love Live.**

* * *

"…This is what you call a party?" Nico scoffed. There was barely enough room for all nine members to be comfortable in Honoka, Kotori, and Umi's dorm room. The three first years, having arrived first, claimed comfortable spots on the second-year's beds. The third years, arriving later, had to sit on the floor. And the second years had remained sitting at their desks the entire time.

"Next is B-5." Maki read, holding a small white ball that had just rolled out of the spinner next to her. The members who got lucky marked the spot on their bingo board. Yes. They were playing bingo, even though there probably should have been more planning than the amount Honoka had done.

"I still only have one marked!" Umi shouted in complaint. Kotori reached over and patted the bluenette on the back.

"It's okay. We're only five numbers in." Kotori said in reassurement.

"Yeah. I haven't made bingo yet either." Nozomi said, showing Umi her board. Every single number that had been called out before had been marked on her board, though, as she said, she had yet to get a bingo. Umi facedesked.

"If you guys are done, I'm moving on to the next number." Maki said, turning the handle. She was the only one without a bingo board, due to Honoka forgetting that her bingo set only contained eight boards. So, for their first round, she was stuck being the dealer. (Is that position called a dealer?) She picked up the next ball that came out.

"I-16." There was some silence as the other eight searched their boards for the corresponding number.

"I did it!" Nozomi cheered, waving her board in the air. She brought the board to Maki, who checked it off with the numbers that had come out.

"She did it. Nozomi wins." Maki said.

"Hai, hai! Here's your prize, Nozomi-chan!" While Honoka had not done much planning into what would actually make the party a party, she apparently did plan out what prizes would be given out. She pulled out a gift-wrapped box out of her desk drawer and gave it to Nozomi.

"Isn't there anything else we can do?" Nico whined, leaning back against one of the beds.

"Well…" Nozomi had one of her sinister grins that were usually associated with something perverted on as she spoke. "We could always play Truth or Dare."

"That's a good idea, Nozomi-chan! Why didn't I think of that?!" Honoka exclaimed.

"It's 'cause you didn't think about it at all." Nico said.

"Rin thinks it's a good idea too nya!" Rin shouted from atop Kotori's bed. With a positive vote from each of the respective year groups, the nine girls formed a rather cramped circle on the floor space between the desks and the beds. And even though Maki was sure that she had gotten off Honoka's bed to sit between Hanayo and Rin, she somehow found herself between Honoka and Nico, with all the couples sitting right next to each other. Then again, it was probably for the best that she was between them. She seemed to be the only one capable of stopping their fights, something she still didn't fully understand.

"I want to start nya!" Rin said. They were playing Honoka's variation of Truth or Dare, which included a bottle, just like Spin the Bottle. Only that the person the bottle pointed at when it stopped spinning would be asked the question. This kept them from forming a question until after they learned who they would be questioning. So Rin span the bottle that lay in the center of the circle. It rotated and finally stopped at Eri.

"Truth or Dare, Eri-chan?" Rin asked.

"T-Truth…" Eri said hesitantly. Rin thought about it and then a bright smile lit up her features.

"How many Nozomi cards do you have on your SIF game?" Rin inquired. Hanayo sighed in disappointment.

"Is that all you could think to ask, Rin?" Nico said.

"I was curious nya!"

"Wow. I seriously thought it would be something more embarrassing." Eri sighed in relief. "Actually, all of my cards are of Nozomi currently."

"Heh?! Don't you get cards of the rest of us too?" Honoka asked in shock.

"Yes." Eri said with a smile. "But everyone else ends up as food for my Nozomi's." The other seven girls fell into a silence akin death. "My turn now, right?" Eri reached for the bottle and span it. When it stopped, the cap was pointing to Umi.

"So, Umi. Truth or Dare?" Eri asked, in a teasing sort of tone that she had learned from Nozomi.

"D-Dare." Umi said. She did not feel in the mood to be answering any sort of embarrassing questions.

"I dare you to…" Eri thought for a moment. "…wear your Wonder Zone outfit for the rest of the party!" She said as she pointed at a shell-shocked Umi.

"I'll help you into it." Kotori offered as she led the mute girl into the bathroom.

"I would have said Natsuiro Egao outfit." Nozomi said.

"I didn't want to make it too hard on her!" Eri protested. "Besides, those maid outfits were pretty embarrassing." Kotori had to practically drag Umi back to rejoin the circle. The bluenette sniffled and span the bottle. It stopped and pointed to Hanayo.

"Eh?! Me?!" Hanayo said in surprise.

"Truth or Dare." Umi said, seeming to have recovered from the initial embarrassment of wearing the outfit and was now sending out an intimidating aura.

"T-Truth." Hanayo replied, not wanting to have to do anything embarrassing.

"Would you kill someone to see your favorite idol perform?" Umi asked.

"Umi-chan! That's too dark!" Rin cried out.

"I wanted to see how deep her love for idols was…" Umi said.

"Actually…" Everyone watched Hanayo with bated breath. "…I don't think I would. Even if it was favorite idol, there's no point in causing unnecessary death."

'_She didn't say that the life of a person was more important than an idol performance. She only said that it would avoid unnecessary death.'_ There was more silence.

"H-huh? D-did I say something wrong?" Hanayo asked worriedly.

"It's nothing, Hanayo-chan! Just spin the bottle." Kotori said, trying to smooth over the awkward atmosphere. Hanayo nodded and span it. It pointed to Honoka.

"Truth or Dare, Honoka-chan?" Hanayo said.

"Dare!" Honoka replied.

"I dare you to tell us how you feel about Maki-chan!" Hanayo shouted. Everybody, with the exception of Maki, who had no knowledge of the implications behind the question, Nico, who didn't want to know but at the same time needed to know what Honoka felt, and Honoka, who the question was directed to, gasped. It had almost become an unspoken rule among them to never mention the past romance between the red-head and the ginger.

"I…" Honoka started.

* * *

**Niki: And that's where we end today peoples!**

**Emi: I wonder what Honoka is going to say.**

**Kotomi: We'll find out next chapter.**

**Hanari: Please review! *turns to the other three* And will someone besides me do the disclaimer and review thing next chapter?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Niki: Chinorwegia apologizes to those waiting for an update to Bridges. She says she will try to get to it as soon as possible but she has been busy with school work. (AND SCHOOL ONLY STARTED TWO WEEKS AGO But I am going to post art for Bridges on my DeviantArt account. Link is in profile.) So yeah. **

**Hanari: We don't know what she will say either, Msmusicful.**

**Kotomi: Thank you.**

**Emi: I like yakiniku (fried meat) and ice cream. Why?**

**Kotomi: I like…pretty much anything. I have no favorites, really.**

**Niki: Yeah! We'll be getting our own story! Oh! While we're on the topic of stories, Chinorwegia recently received a suggestion for a sequel to Favors that focuses on HonoMaki instead of proceeding to this one.**

**Emi: Basically an alternate college story.**

**Hanari: If you would like that, please leave a response. There won't be a poll because Chinorwegia views polls as too hard to figure out.**

**Kotomi: I think that's all the information. Chinorwegia does not own Love Live.**

* * *

"I…" Honoka started to say. She turned to Maki and took the red-head's hand in her own. "I love you, Maki-chan!"

"That's no fair!" Nico shouted. She grabbed Maki's other hand and proclaimed, "I love you, Maki-chan!" The eight members waited in silence for the red-head's reaction to two love confessions at practically the same time.

"…What is this 'love'? Can you eat it?" Maki asked in confusion. _'Oh, right. I forgot. Maki only learned what love was after she fell in love with me. Of course she can't remember what it is.' _Honoka thought, silent tears running down her face after she turned away from the still confused red-head. _'I forgot that Maki-chan only learned what love was after…that relationship started. How did she grow up to remain so innocent at this age?'_ Nico sighed.

"Your turn, Honoka-chan!" Kotori tried to say brightly, to lighten the mood again. Honoka nodded and span the bottle. She span it too hard and the bottle flew into the air, hitting Nozomi on the head.

"Ah! Sorry, Nozomi-chan!" Honoka immediately apologized.

"It's okay." Nozomi said with a smile that implied that danger was coming to Honoka, and soon. The ginger haired girl gulped.

"T-truth or dare?" Honoka asked hesitantly.

"Dare~" Nozomi replied.

"I dare you to not hurt anyone, physically and/or mentally for the rest of the night!" Honoka shouted, pointing a finger at the purple-haired girl. _'That should save me. At least for tonight.'_

"Okay." Nozomi shrugged. _'I had no intention of any such thing anyway.'_ She put the bottle back in the center of the circle and span it. The bottle slowed to a stop, pointing to Maki.

"Truth or Dare, Maki-chan?" Nozomi asked.

"Truth." The red-head responded, not wanting to undergo a potentially psychologically damaging dare.

"Tell us how you feel toward Honoka-chan and Nico-chi." More silence fell upon the nine girls.

"W-what kind of question is that?!" Maki exclaimed.

"One where you have to answer honestly~"

"I want to know, Maki-chan!" Honoka and Nico were in sync once again, but for once, they didn't get into an argument over who was copying who. Maki was put under pressure so she had no choice but to go along with it.

"I think that Nico-chan's a bit on the annoying side." Nico's confidence in herself dropped a little as Honoka made a small fistbump to herself. "But I think she genuinely cares about us so I find that…comforting." Nico felt a smile rise on her face. '_Even if it's not love yet, she finds me comforting!'_ Nico had an internal celebration.

"And Honoka-chan?" Nozomi questioned.

"Honestly? I feel safe when I'm around her. That satisfies the requirements of your question right?" Maki asked, reaching for the bottle. In her movement, she failed to notice the glares Honoka and Nico were sending to each other over her back. _'I'm comforting to her but she feels safe around Honoka! And she didn't say anything bad about her either! I hate this.'_

'_She feels safe around me, right? But she finds Nico-chan comforting? I don't like this very much…'_

"Hey. It's already past 9. They'll be doing curfew at 10. We should head back to our own rooms." Eri said, making Maki pause just as she was going to spin the bottle.

"Eri-chan's right. I don't want to be in trouble for being out of my room." Hanayo said.

"Then we'll be going now." Nozomi said. "Come on, Nico-chi." The third years took their leave, Nico still exchanging irritated looks with Honoka, who had remained seated.

"Then we should go too nya!" Rin jumped to her feet. Maki and Hanayo trailed after the more energetic girl as they left together.

"Then I'm going to sleep now. Night." Honoka climbed into her bed and seemed to fall asleep right away, leaving Kotori and Umi to put away everything that had been used that night. In reality though, Honoka stared at the wall, wondering about how to best explain love to Maki again. '_If the warning on the label is for real, then there's no way for me to get the Maki I knew back right?'_ She sighed and began planning another group event then next day.

* * *

**Sorry peoples. I really am busy but I will be trying to update as often as possible. Forgive the really really short chapter.**

**Niki: Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Niki: *gets covered with ice cream* Aw… now I'm all sticky…**

**Emi: *a switch turns on but she hesitates* **

**Niki: … *holds her arms out to Emi* Help me clean up, Onee-chan~**

**Emi: *innuendo accepted and she gets on top of Niki***

**Kotomi: While Emi...cleans Niki up… We have to do the ice bucket challenge. *hefts a bucket of ice water***

**Hanari: You're on. *also holding a similar bucket***

***the two of them glare at each other in a manner similar to a gunfight stand-off then charge and dump the contents of their buckets on each other***

**Kotomi: C-c-cold… *she shivers***

**Hanari: I-It's not that bad! **

**Kotomi: You're shivering too.**

**Hanari: We still have one more to do. Grab the other side. *the two of them lift a tub filled with ice water and advance slowly on the younger girls***

**Niki: Is it tasty?**

**Emi: Mm… **

**Kotori: Now! *she and Hanari dump the water onto the two***

**Emi: *realizes what she was doing and scrambles away from Niki***

**Niki: *slightly disappointed that the ice cream was all washed off***

**Kotomi: Because we had to undergo the ice bucket challenge, we are now nominating Kiara from the Bridges story. Have fun!**

**Niki: Chinorwegia does not own Love Live. *sighs***

* * *

"We're going to do what today?!" Umi exclaimed. The three second-years were busy making their beds.

"Go to an amusement park!" Honoka informed her. She had a giant grin on her face.

"How long did you spend planning this, Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked.

"Since I woke up this morning!"

"That was only half an hour ago." Umi reminded her. "And we had to wake you up."

"It'll be fine!" Honoka said.

"We can't go anywhere today because everyone needs to go to the clubroom and sign up as club members for the school year." Eri said over breakfast. "Hopefully, no one planned anything." Honoka sighed, which went unnoticed by everyone.

"At least you can plan it out longer now, Honoka." Umi said. The second years were trailing slightly behind the rest of their friends as they headed to their clubroom.

"That's right, Honoka-chan!" Kotori said.

"But I really wanted to do it today!" Honoka whined, but only so that her two friends could hear. "Besides, the school year hasn't started so why do we have to start with the club activities now?"

"Eri prefers being organized so it's probably best that we do it earlier." Umi reminded her. Honoka's shoulders sagged.

"Fine…" The ginger agreed half-heartedly.

Their allotted clubroom was actually larger than any of the younger students had expected, considering there only six members in the club. The music player stereo that was sitting on a table was easily recognizable as the one Honoka had used back when she first created Muse.

"Here's all the club member application forms." Eri said, passing them out to the three first-years. "The rest of us will be filling out the club member renewal forms that we must submit to the club president."

"Who is the club president?" Rin asked as she snatched a pen off the break table to start filling out her form.

"Me, of course!" Nico said. She grinned proudly, even though none of the first-years were paying attention anymore.

"So what are the club activities?" Hanayo asked, getting the pen from Rin now that the cat-like girl was done with it.

"What do you think they are?" Nozomi asked.

"Well..uh…"

"We're most likely continuing our idol activities from high school. Isn't that right?" Maki asked, handing her paper to Nico.

"Yes." Umi responded.

"Are there any other idol groups on campus?" Rin asked.

"Who knows? We sure haven't advertised for anyone else to come last year." Nico told her.

"Huh?! Why not nya?"

"Everyone pretty much felt that we should wait for all of Muse to get here before even showing any signs of existence." Eri said.

"Basically, we were doing nothing last year or the year before that." Nozomi explained.

"I see…" Hanayo said. "So how did you keep this clubroom then?"

"We used it to fool around in." Nozomi said cheerfully.

"It was our study group meeting place. Meeting place!" Eri said.

"But all we would do here was play around, Eri-chan." Honoka reminded her.

"Unno…none of that really explains how you kept the club room…" Hanayo said.

"We were practicing in here but we never held concerts or anything. That's why it's still empty." Umi said.

"Oh! So you did use the clubroom for something nya!"

"That's what I was saying, Rin-chan~" Nozomi said.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Maki asked. All nine of them had already filled out their respective forms and Nico had put them all away in her bag.

"Now, we practice with all nine of us for the first time in three years!" Eri announced.

"EHH?!" _'I think Eri-chan has a worse sense of planning than me.'_ Honoka thought.

* * *

***all four of them are dried off***

**Niki: I wonder if Kiara-chan's going to do the ice bucket thingy?**

**Emi: Who knows?**

**Kotomi: She's a lone wolf. Probably won't listen.**

**Hanari: Poor thing. She's all alone in her commentary. Well, with Chinorwegia too.**

**Niki: I heard that there are two new children going to be doing commentary.**

**Emi: Really? I wonder for which story?**

**Hanari: Who knows?**

**Kotomi: Review please.**


	8. End

**Hello. Author here. Um…this is just a notice that Can't You See the Connection? Chasing After Her will be ended. I don't know how to progress past the party chapter and I know a lot of you want the children OC stories to come out. In addition, college life is a bit hard to write as it takes more than a few months. Thus, this fanfic, and Always and Forever will be discontinued. I sincerely apologize to anyone who wanted to see this story finish. Love Present will be pulled off hiatus and finished so that I may get to the children.**


End file.
